Au delà des siècles
by Zoyou
Summary: Comment deux êtres que tout oppose peuvent-ils en venir à partager cet amour interdit? Un voyage à travers les siècles et les sentiments. Bref le résumé de merde (pas d'inspi ce soir) mais en gros je ship Az et Rampa à mort. Vouala.
1. La Mission

_Alors voilà, j'aime Aziraphale, j'aime Rampa, et je suis sûre qu'ils s'aiment. C'est le couple parfait. Mais Pratchett et Gaiman ne les ont pas "officiellement" mis ensemble... c'est donc aux fans de le faire. Voilà donc ma nouvelle mission.  
Mais ce n'est pas si simple... ce qui est important, c'est comment deux êtres aussi opposés en sont arrivés là. C'est donc ce que je vais vous raconter. _

_Alors ça va se passer en petites parties, qui ne sont pas techniquement des chapitres, parce que c'est souvent trop petit pour ça. Donc il peut y en avoir deux "bouts" postés dans le même chapitre (comme ici). Et vu qu'ils sont petits il est sans doute probable que j'en poste plusieurs dans la même journée._

 _Disclaimer:_ _Aziraphale et Rampa ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Terry Pratchett et Nail Gaiman, qui ont la gentillesse de les prêter aux fans. Merci messieurs, et promis, je vais essayer de ne pas trop les abimer._

1)

Le soleil brûlant se levait sur un tout nouveau monde, créé par le Père simplement pour s'amuser et avoir quelque chose à regarder pendant la longue éternité rasante qui s'annonçait. Les premiers humains avaient péché (bon boulot, Belzebuth), et le Barbu les avait donc expédié sur la Terre. La Terre, évidemment, ressemblait plus ou moins à l'Eden, sauf que les animaux là-bas n'obéissaient plus aux humains et s'efforçaient de les manger. On aurait pu se dire que c'était bien suffisant comme damnation, mais bien sûr les démons ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

« Le Barbu leur pourri la vie ? Ouais mais nous, on va leur pourrir la mort ! »

Dieu avait dors-et-déjà créé le Paradis pour les quelques humains qui auraient mené une bonne vie. Le Diable avait donc créé l'Enfer, pour accueillir les âmes des défunts qui n'avaient fait qu'emmerder le monde. Du coup, il fallait bien qu'il les peuples, ses neuf cercles de tortures et de souffrances éternelles...

C'est pourquoi un large groupe de démons étaient rassemblés dans la belle caverne toute neuve, aux parois de pierre noire luisante et rugueuses, éclairées par des torches rougeoyantes et, merveille des merveilles, de grandes cascades de lave en fusion, dont le Boss était très fier. Les démons avaient revêtu leur forme la plus effrayante possible, qui des cornes immenses, qui une peau rouge comme le sang, qui des griffes acérées, certains avaient même tenté la fantaisie des tentacules. Quelques uns avaient conservé leur forme originelle, qui était déjà bien assez effrayante comme ça. Et quelques autres l'avaient gardé, parce que... la flemme de se transformer, quoi. Et puis à quoi ça servait, hein ? Tout le monde essayait d'avoir l'air effrayant, de toute manière, alors un de plus, un de moins... C'était le cas d'un gros serpent noir, enroulé autour des épaules d'une grande silhouette sombre entourée d'un halo jaune de souffre.

Une immense forme (nous l'appellerons juste forme car la forme en question est indéfinissable tellement elle présente de protubérances contre-nature) se tenait (probablement) debout sur une esplanade éclairée par des pierres portées au rouge.

« Mes chers sujets, démons, diables, monstres de l'Enfer ! »

Une grande clameur s'éleva de la fosse où étaient réunis les démons, diables et monstres de l'enfer susmentionnés. La chose leva ses... faute de terme approprié, nous allons appeler ça des bras. La chose leva donc les bras et la foule se tût.

« Le Gros Bonhomme à la Con là haut a créé le monde. Et il a commis l'erreur de le peupler de créatures subversibles. Des créatures ayant pêché, et qui sont désormais soumises aux besoins de la chaire. Des besoins indispensables, qui mènent à des envies, des désirs... des péchés ! Mes chers démons, ces humains que le Père a créé, nous pouvons les attirer à nous avec seulement quelques mots ! Nous pouvons ternir leurs âmes faibles et les forcer à nous rejoindre dans ce monde de ténèbres et de flammes ! Si nous damnons assez de ces esprits mortels, nos enfers seront si peuplés que nous en deviendrons plus puissant que le ciel lui-même ! »

Les démons rugirent à nouveau. Être plus puissant que le Pôpa là-haut, voilà quel était leur but. Montrer à leur Père, damné soit son nom, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoins de Lui pour exister et faire de grandes choses. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient tous suivi Lucifer, le premier ange déchu, qui s'était soulevé contre le Peut-Être-Pas-Tout-Puissant et étaient ensuite tombé au plus profond des entrailles de la Terre nouvellement formée.

« Vous avez étés choisis parmi tous vos frères les démons, car vous êtes ceux qui êtes le plus à même de s'adapter aux mentalités changeantes de ces êtres humains que le Vieux Con a créé. Vous allez donc être envoyés sur Terre, avec pour mission de corrompre un maximum d'âmes. Voilà comment vous allez faire... »

2)

La scène qui se déroulait à présent ressemblait fortement à celle déjà observée chez les démons, à cette différence près qu'elle n'avait rien à voire. Un groupe de hautes silhouettes qu'on aurait qualifié d'humaines si leur grâce incroyable n'avait pas supplanté tout ce que les humains pouvaient imaginer de beau, vêtues de tuniques blanches et dorées, et pourvues d'immenses ailes immaculées, étaient rassemblées au milieu d'une immense salle entourée de piliers de marbres, et éclairée par une vive lumière sortie de nulle-part. Rien à voire, donc, avec la réunion des démons.

Au centre, sur une large esplanade, se dressait un archange, dont les ailes repliées étaient encore plus immenses que celles de ses compatriotes les plus grands. Il portait à la main une épée enflammée, et sa peau rayonnait d'une lumière dorée qui empêchait presque de le regarder en face.

« Mes biens chers frères, annonça-t-il. Depuis que notre Père, loué soit son nom, a créé la Terre sur laquelle il a placé les humains, les engeances de l'Enfer y pullulent et tentent de corrompre la magnifique création de notre Père, loué soit son nom. Notre Père, loué soit son nom, a donc décidé que nous devrions aller y mettre bon ordre et mater ces démons. Nous devons combattre les sept péchés capitaux que ces damnés ont répandus sur le monde, et chercher autant que possible à insuffler aux humains les sept vertus. Et dès que vous voyez un démon, vous le zigouillez ! »

« OUAAAAAIS ! » hurlèrent tous les anges en levant leur épée, sauf un qui hurla « OUAAAAAIS ! » sans lever son épée, parce qu'il n'en avait pas.


	2. La Rencontre

_J'ai posté les deux premières scaynettes d'Au delà des siècles hier soir, et ce matin en me réveillant j'avais déjà deux reviews! Merci les gens, vous êtes trop sympas! 3_

 _Bon alors je fais un peu de pub, si vous aimez bien Good Omens, je vous conseil d'aller lire les deux fanfics de Sous-le-saule, qui offre une approche très intéressante de ce couple (son profile ici: u/7592994/sous-le-saule )_

 _Voilà voilà, la suite est en cours d'écriture et ne devrais pas tarder! Enjoy!_

3)

Aziraphale vivait sur Terre depuis maintenant plusieurs siècles, en faisant le bien partout où il se trouvait . Il était heureux, car il venait juste d'obtenir une nouvelle mission beaucoup plus spécifique : il venait d'être nommé ange gardien. Cela faisait des dizaines d'années qu'il en rêvait. Si le protégé d'un ange gardien était amené à faire de grandes choses, son ange devenait particulièrement célèbre parmi ses semblables. Oh, ce n'était pas de l'orgueil ou de la jalousie de la part d'Aziraphale, il était trop, ben... angélique pour ça, il ressentait simplement du bonheur et de la reconnaissance pour la confiance et l'honneur qu'on lui accordait.

Son protégé vivait en Égypte. Les hébreux, le Peuple élu, habitaient ce pays depuis bien longtemps, et étaient plus ou moins exploités par les autochtones. Enfin, plus ou moins exploitées... d'accord, c'était carrément de l'esclavage. Mais grâce aux actions d'Aziraphale, son protégé, un jeune ouvrier sur les sites de temples païens, ne subissait pas trop le joug des égyptiens. Le jeune ange lui avait insufflé les vertus du travail et du calme, et il était respecté par ses employeurs/tortionnaires/païens-sans-foi-ni-loi. Par chance, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme très ouvert d'esprit et plutôt intelligent, qui comprenait rapidement ce qui était dans son intérêt et ce qui ne l'était pas. Et évidemment, Aziraphale se tenait toujours auprès de lui, invisible, et conseillait aux égyptiens de le laisser tranquille, d'être gentil avec lui, après tout c'est un bon ouvrier, pas vrai ? Il faut le ménager...

Tout allait donc très bien, jusqu'au jour où Aziraphale découvrit une autre personne en train de chuchoter à l'oreille de son protégé. Le jeune hébreu devait ce jour là servir le repas des contremaîtres, et il venait justement d'aller chercher leurs bols de gruau à la cuisine. Aziraphale, momentanément occupé autre-part, n'avait pas surveillé le jeune homme, et découvrit avec horreur qu'une créature, certainement pas humaine, s'était approchée de lui pendant son absence. C'était un homme grand et maigre, qui avait le teint bronzé des égyptiens, et des cheveux noirs de jais. Mais une partie de son visage disparaissait sous des écailles mouvantes, et ses yeux étaient jaunes et fendus d'une pupille verticale.

« Cet architecte, là... il passsssse ssssson temps à te rabrouer, susurrait la créature à l'oreille de l'ouvrier. Il te prend pour un imbécccccile, pas vrai ? Et il a envoyé ton ami Joachim aux fers. Il ssssss'en est fallu de peu qu'il le fasssssse fouetter... »

Le jeune homme était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir qui menait dehors, vers là où les contremaîtres, les architectes et tous les responsables du chantier mangeaient. Le démon avait lu dans son esprit la colère et l'antipathie qu'il ressentait envers cet homme, et le serpent savait où frapper pour toucher. L'ouvrier regardait fixement le sol, en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Puis il plongea une main au fond de la sacoche pendue à sa ceinture, et en ressortit lentement un petit sachet de poudre, qu'il observa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui... chuchota le serpent. Tu as pris ççççça à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure, tu ne t'en sssssouvient pas ? Ssssi tu le vide dans le bol de cette sssssaleté d'architecte, il ssssera malade comme un chien pendant des sssssemaines. Tu vengerait Joachim, et tous lesssss autres ouvriers qui ont eu des accccccidents sur ses chantiers mal foutus, pas vrai ? Aller, vassss-y, ça sssssera une action charitable... »

Passé le premier choc, Aziraphale se repris. La voix de l'archange, des siècles plus tôt, résonnait dans sa tête.

« _Et dès que vous voyez un démon, vous le zigouillez !_ »

L'ange leva son épée bien haut et se jeta sur le démon qui importunait son protégé. Le démon se retourna brusquement, étonné. Aziraphale eut juste le temps d'agiter la main en direction du petit sachet que le jeune homme, déterminé, était en train de vider dans un des bols de gruau, et le changea en quelque chose de plus inoffensif. Puis il tomba à bras raccourci sur le démon tentateur... Sauf qu'il avait oublié qu'il n'avait pas d'épée. Aaah... cette habitude pourrait lui coûter la vie, un de ces jours. Tous les anges combattants avaient une épée de feu, Aziraphale était un ange combattant, donc Aziraphale devrait avoir une épée de feu. CQFD. Sauf qu'il avait perdu son épée... quand, d'ailleurs ? Ça devait être à l'époque du jardin d'Eden. Aziraphale ne se souvenait plus très bien de son séjour au Paradis. Bref, il percuta le démon armé seulement de sa colère.

« _Un démon ! Une engeance du mal ! Je dois éliminer ce monstre !_ »

L'autre se releva rapidement avant que l'ange ne puisse l'immobiliser, et se releva. Aziraphale se redressa aussi, et d'un geste rageur, il sortit de sa tunique un pendentif.

« Vade retro, créature du Malin ! » cria-t-il en brandissant l'étoile de David pendue au bout d'une ficelle. L'homme-serpent croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air désabusé.

« Je ne ssssuis pas un vampire, tu ssssais, mon ange. Les ssssymboles religieux, franchement, je m'en contrefiche. »

Aziraphale, furieux et animé d'une haine viscérale envers le tentateur, se jeta sur lui et le plaqua par terre. Le démon, coincé entre le sol dur et l'ange en colère, se tortillait pour tenter de s'échapper. D'un coup il se transforma entièrement en serpent, mais les doigts vengeurs de l'ange s'agrippèrent à sa peau glissante. « _Mais quel pot de col, celui-là !_ » songea Rampa. Il tenta de mordre le bras de l'ange. Ce dernier recula, blessé.

« _Comment je fais pour tuer un démon, moi, si je n'ai pas d'épée ?_ » songea Aziraphale, rageur, en tenant son bras blessé. Incapable d'éliminer ce monstre, il décida finalement d'essayer juste de lui infliger le plus de dégâts possible. Ignorant la douleur, il enserra ce qui devait être le cou de la bête, serrant de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas le tuer ainsi, mais le serpent n'y était sans doute pas insensible, car sa queue se tortillait dans tous les sens. Puis d'un coup, POUF ! Il se changea à nouveau en humain. Ce qui ne gêna pas Aziraphale plus que ça. Allongé sur le dos, Rampa tenta de rouler par dessus son adversaire, une grimace de douleur sur son visage suffocant. Mais l'ange était trop costaud. Rampa ouvrit les yeux un instant et planta son regard dans les iris bleue azur de son agresseur. Puis le déclic se fit.

« Aziraphale ? L'ange de la porte est ? » demanda-t-il, incertain.

L'ange écarquilla les yeux, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne te connais pas, démon ! » Et il continua de l'étrangler.

Rampa se changea à nouveau en serpent pour échapper à la poigne de fer de l'ange. Sentant la forme du démon se dérober sous lui, Aziraphale tomba lourdement sur le sol tandis que le reptile lui filait entre les doigts.

Il se releva et le chercha du regard. L'animal disparaissait à toute vitesse au coin du corridor, et Aziraphale lui couru après, mais il s'était comme évaporé.

« Je t'aurais un jour ! » cria l'ange, vengeur.

Pendant ce temps, le jeune ouvrier n'avait absolument rien remarqué de la scène qui se jouait à côté de lui, et était parti servir leur repas à ses supérieurs, dont un fut brutalement pris d'une énorme quinte de toux quand il avala son gruau particulièrement poivré.


	3. D'autres Rencontres

_Voilà la saynette n.4, bonne lecture! (j'ai un peu d'avance, pour une fois! Je suis en train d'écrire la 6...)_

4)

Les années ont passé. Le protégé d'Aziraphale est mort depuis longtemps, et n'a pas vraiment accompli grand chose de stupéfiant, bien qu'il ai participé à la construction d'une pyramide. Bah, ce n'est pas grave, il y a d'autres humains. Aziraphale, lui, est heureux car il a réussi à offrir à l'homme une vie longue et prospère – il a même rejoins la Terre Promise, guidé par Moïse, le premier prophète.

Rampa aussi a continué à faire quelques tentations, par-ci par là. C'est en effet le boulot principal des démons, mais lui aspire à quelque chose de plus intéressant. Le mal à grande échelle, ça serait bien plus drôle... du coup il s'arrange pour faire en sorte que ses actions aient des répercussions à la chaîne. Il a d'ailleurs finit par s'incarner, pour pouvoir interagir directement avec les humains : il est plus facile de les corrompre quand ils croient qu'on est un de leurs semblables, a-t-il remarqué.

Aziraphale, lui, hésite à renoncer à sa nature éthérique. Enfin quoi, un corps, c'est lourd et encombrant... et dès lors qu'on a une enveloppe charnelle, difficile de ne pas pécher. Mais comme Rampa, il a remarqué que les humains font plus confiance à leurs semblables.

Rampa était intrigué par cet ange qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il se rappelait d'un ami, au jardin d'Eden, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore un ange déchu – enfin, un ange ayant trébuché. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ce fanatique qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Pourtant, il lui ressemblait, non ? Oh, et puis ce n'est pas important. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des chances de le rencontrer à nouveau, après tout...

Évidemment, c'est sans compter sur la Providence. Ou la Damnation, on n'en sait trop rien. Toujours est-il que ces deux là étaient voués à se rencontrer à nouveau. Et d'ailleurs pas dans les meilleurs conditions... Cette fois-ci, Rampa était venu chercher l'âme d'un damné. Un de ses collègues avait tourmenté le génial scientifique des années durant, pour lui proposer d'acquérir des connaissances interdites pour la modique somme de son âme. Le médecin avait finit par accepter, après de longues tergiversations, mais manque de pot, il avait utilisé son savoir pour sauver la vie de ses semblables. Manifestement, le Ciel n'avait pas été prévenu du marché passé par le bonhomme, puisqu'ils avaient envoyé à sa mort un ange le chercher, et l'emmener au Paradis pour le récompenser de tout le bien qu'il avait fait. A présent, le pauvre homme observait sans comprendre les deux créatures qui se disputaient.

« J'ai été envoyé par le Ciel chercher cet homme ! éructait Aziraphale. Le Tout-Puissant appelle son âme immortelle à ses côtés ! Et comme l'indique son nom, notre Père, loué soit son nom, est omnipotent, il n'y a donc pas à discuter ! »

Rampa, plus calme, regardait l'ange s'échauffer inutilement, tout en croisant les bras nonchalamment et en le regardant de haut.

« Cet homme a passsé un pacte avec le Diable. Ssselon la règle établie par celui que tu appelle le Tout-Puissssant, damné soit son nom, d'ailleurs, les humains ayant ssssigné de leur ssssang un pacte avec le Malin vouent leur âme au Princccce des Enfers. Quoi qu'ils aient pu faire par la ssssuite...

-C'est un ordre des archanges !

-Tu dois bien être au courant que les archanges, je m'en fiche, non ? Je ssssuis un démon, petit. »

Rampa avait le don de l'énerver, songeait Aziraphale. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ? Lui, un envoyé du Seigneur ? On ne discutait pas avec les ordres du Très Haut, même les démons devaient s'y plier, non ?

Là dessus, l'ange avait malheureusement tout faux. Bien qu'animé des meilleures intentions, il ne pouvait pas sauver une âme damné. C'était un des rares points sur lesquels Dieu et Satan s'étaient mis d'accord.

« Heu... excusez-moi, messieurs... fit timidement le mort en levant la main comme un élève sur les bancs de l'école. Quand j'ai fait ce pacte, je savais parfaitement à quoi je m'exposait... j'ai fait ça simplement pour sauver d'autres vies humaines. Je veux dire, si je peux assurer la santé et le bonheur de mes concitoyens, ma propre âme importe peu, non ? »

Le visage d'Aziraphale s'éclaira d'un grand sourire triomphateur.

« Cet homme est totalement désintéressé ! Il s'est sacrifié pour le salut de son prochain ! C'est ces hommes là qui sont appelés auprès du Père, car ce qu'il donnent sur Terre, il leur sera rendu au centuple au Ciel ! »

Rampa secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu l'as entendu toi-même, mon ange. Il a choisssi par lui même de vouer son âme aux flammes des Enfers. Il a choissssi lui même Satan contre Dieu...

-Non ! Enfin... si, techniquement, mais c'est justement ce genre de comportement dévoué qui permet à ces âmes d'atteindre les Cieux ! En servant le Seigneur et leur prochain !

-Jusqu'au moment où ils commettent un acte irréverssssible. Après un pacte avec Ssssatan, plus de retour en arrière, tu devrais le sssavoir, mon ange ! »

Soudain Rampa eut une idée. « _Et si... j'essayais de tenter un ange ?_ » Ces créatures étaient réputées incorruptibles, mais il pourrait être intéressant de voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser cet être de lumière. Les plus faibles des anges étaient déjà tombés aux mains des disciples de Lucifer lors de la grande révolte, et ceux qui restaient étaient entièrement dévoués à la cause du Seigneur. Rampa serait couvert de gloire s'il parvenait à ternir l'âme de l'un d'entre eux...

Le scientifique se recroquevilla dans un coin quand il vit le démon s'approcher de son interlocuteur. En instant, Rampa était arrivé à la hauteur de l'ange, et s'était penché vers lui.

« Ssssi tu me laisse prendre cette âme damnée, je pourrais t'apprendre des choses dont tu n'a pas idée, mon ange... » murmura-t-il doucement, son visage à deux centimètres de celui d'Aziraphale, son souffle chaud caressant son visage.. L'ange écarquilla les yeux quand l'autre commença à lui caresser le torse, tout en se léchant les lèvres de sa langue fourchue. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient.

Il recula d'un pas, chancela... et lui envoya une droite dans la mâchoire.

« JE SUIS UN ANGE, CREATURE DE SATAN ! hurla-t-il, furieux. Je suis bien plus puissant que toutes tes misérables paroles pleines de venin ! N'approche pas des serviteurs du Tout-Puissant ou tu t'en repentira ! »

Rampa se releva en se massant le menton. Bon sang, ça pouvait faire vachement mal, un ange en colère... il s'autorisa néanmoins un sourire narquois envers l'ange furibond.

« Les anges ne sont-ils pas supposés être des créatures douces et pacifiques ?

-Pas envers les démons !

-Ha ! Ce n'est pas ççççça qui m'empêchera de l'emmener. Sssson âme nous appartient déjà depuis longtemps. »

Le démon posa sa main sur l'épaule du vieux médecin recroquevillé dans un coin, et ouvrit grand ses ailes blanches. Le vieil homme se leva lui aussi et le regarda avec crainte. Rampa n'eut pas un regard pour lui. Il jeta plutôt une dernière œillade à l'ange en lançant :

« Ssssi jamais tu change d'avis... n'hésite pas à me prévenir. »

L'ange désemparé lui jeta un regard assassin, après quoi le démon disparu d'un coup.

/

Ceci n'est qu'un exemple des rencontre des deux créatures, mais cela vous donne un petit aperçu de leurs relations tumultueuses. Enfin, pour autant qu'on puisse appeler cela une relation. Après tout, les deux étaient des ennemis héréditaires. À chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, l'un faisait en sorte de gêner l'autre dans son travail, de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues... Aziraphale était toujours animé de son désir d'étendre partout sur Terre les enseignements de vertus du Père, et bien sûr de châtier les incroyants, ce qui incluait évidemment Rampa. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucun moyen d'éliminer cette engeance de Satan, puisqu'il n'avait pas d'épée enflammée (et que le Ciel refusait de lui en fournir une nouvelle, avec comme excuse une soudaine réduction du budget), et que l'eau bénite n'avait pas encore été inventée. Le démon, quant à lui, s'amusait bien à faire enrager le jeune ange, et avait une imagination très fertile quant il s'agissait de tourmenter quelqu'un, humain ou créature éthérée. Et bien sûre, il continuait de lui faire croire qu'il voulait faire des Choses avec lui, ce qui gênait considérablement Aziraphale. Le péché de chaire était évidemment le pire de tous, et on l'avait mis en garde contre cette horreur. Mais le jeune ange n'avait plus les réaction violent qu'il avait eu en rencontrant Rampa, il se murait dans un silence outré chaque fois que l'homme-serpent lui faisait des propositions lubriques. Ce qui, bien sûr, amusait grandement Rampa. Ce dernier avait compris depuis un moment qu'il s'agissait bien de l'ange avec qui il avait coutume de deviser autrefois dans le Jardin d'Eden, mais l'autre semblait avoir oublié oublié l'époque du Paradis, et avait été tellement endoctriné par ses semblables qu'il ne pouvait sûrement même pas imaginé avoir un jour été ami avec un serpent. Rampa pouvait donc le tourmenter librement, sans remord.

Leur comportement belliqueux paraissait particulièrement immature. Il ne s'agissait pas des batailles épiques entre les légions du Ciel et celles de l'Enfer, mais plutôt de petites guéguerres de gamins qui se chamaillent. Avec également pas mal de plans machiavéliques du côté de Rampa, qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire capoter les bonnes actions d'Aziraphale. Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'ange de subtiliser de futurs damnés sous le nez de son adversaire.

Leurs chamailleries durèrent ainsi plusieurs siècles, mais comme avec tous les enfants qui se bagarre, on se rend bien vite compte qu'il est difficile de se passer de l'autre...


	4. La Trêve

_Saynette numéro 5! J'avance plus vite que prévu. Bon, pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci, à part: enjoy!_

5)

Un événement historique était en marche. Le plus important récit de l'Histoire de l'humanité s'écrivait en cet instant, comme en beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs, mais bon, celui-ci était particulièrement important.

Cela se passait dans le désert, pas très loin de la ville de Jerusalem, mais assez éloigné pour que le protagoniste ne puisse pas aller réclamer de l'aide. Ce qu'il ne comptait de toute façon pas faire. Le jeune homme portait une grande robe blanche, la barbe et les cheveux longs, ce qui pourrait lui donner de faux airs de hippie, de l'avis d'un éventuel observateur venu de plusieurs millénaires plus tard. Mais un tel observateur n'existant pas, on va dire que ce n'était pas un hippie.

L'homme cheminait seul dans l'immensité du désert, en direction de la cité qu'on apercevait au loin, au travers de brumes de chaleur qui la faisait ressembler à un mirage. Il était faible, voûté, et avançait lentement. Il paraissait maigre dans ses vêtements flottants, et son visage était émacié. Et pourtant, en le regardant on ne s'arrêtait pas à ces détails insignifiant, car l'homme dégageait une impression de grandeur et de puissance transcendant son apparence de pauvre hère.

Sauf que les seules personnes qui auraient pu l'observer était trop occupées à se bagarrer derrière une autre dune un peu plus loin. Oh, pas sans raison, non. Même si en réalité, c'est surtout pour le plaisir de pouvoir taper sur un ange (pour l'un des deux) ou de taper sur un démon (pour l'autre). Mais il faut un prétexte pour se battre, bien sûr. En fait, Aziraphale était certain que Rampa allait essayer de tenter l'ermite qui se promenait tranquillement un peu plus loin. Rampa lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas son boulot, et que ce jour là c'était le boss qui s'en occupait. Il avait ensuite demandé ce que l'ange fichait ici. Après tout, le Papa n'était pas censé avoir envoyé de protection au jeune homme, qui devait se débrouiller tout seul. Ce à quoi Aziraphale avait répondu qu'il était là de son plein gré, et que le Tout-Puissant, loué soit son nom, n'avait rien à voire dans l'affaire.

« Oh là là... le petit ange se rebelle ? » avait soufflé Rampa, railleur. « Tu ssssais ce qui arrive aux anges qui n'obéisssent pas à leur Papa... »

Aziraphale s'était surpris à trembler, à la fois de rage et de peur. Oui, il savait effectivement ce qui arrivait aux anges rebelles... Ils perdaient tous leur pouvoirs célestes et étaient envoyés en Enfer, en compagnie des pires démons. Mais ce qu'il faisait à présent n'était pas un acte de rébellion, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faisait que se préparer à des ordres du Père. Et si son fils avait besoins d'aide ? Ainsi Aziraphale serait déjà sur place, près à le sauver du Malin.

« Alors maintenant, tu inssssinue que le Messi n'est pas capable de résister aux tentations de Satan, hein ? » dit Rampa, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

L'ange savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'obliger à se taire, car le démon maîtrisait bien mieux les mots que lui. Et il était bien entendu hors de question de s'enfuir : il avait une fierté, et surtout il se refusait à laisser seul l'homme dans le désert. Malgré ses réticences, il savait que la manière forte était la seule solution ici. C'est pour quoi les deux créatures avaient roulé quelques secondes plus tard au bas de la colline, jouant des pieds et des mains pour essayer d'amocher son adversaire le plus possible. Aziraphale essayait de mettre le démon hors d'état de nuire. Rampa, quant à lui, s'efforçait de ne pas trop abîmer ce jouet auquel il avait commençai à s'attacher. Malgré ses dehors doux comme un agneau, Aziraphale démarrait au quart de tour dès qu'on l'embêtait... et se fermait comme une huître dès que le démon commençait à faire des propositions lubriques. Il était tellement prévisible...

Rampa se figea lorsqu'il sentit soudain une présence écrasante apparaître dans le désert. Il ne pouvait certes pas le voire, mais tous les démons ressentaient l'arrivée de leur maître. Le Diable en personne s'était déplacé pour essayer de tenter le fils de Dieu. Aziraphale aussi cessa un instant de bouger, ses yeux brillants de panique. Il savait comment se débrouiller face à des démons de bas-étage, mais il n'avait aucune chance contre leur maître. Rampa remarqua l'attitude de sa proie, et rigola.

« Il est trop occupé avec le Fissston pour s'intéresser à un angelot comme toi, petit... » et il se prit une belle baffe dans la tempe.

Aziraphale s'était relevé et le toisait avec dégoût.

« Vade retro, démon ! » cracha-t-il. Les mots heurtèrent l'homme-serpent en pleine poitrine et lui coupèrent le souffle. Tient, finalement Aziraphale disposait d'une arme efficace. Rampa recula de quelques pas, puis se força à s'arrêter. Hors de question qu'il obéisse aux ordres d'un ange.

« Je ne te laisserait pas t'approcher du fils de notre Père, engeance de Satan !

-Tu sais, mon ange, répondit Rampa, ça me donne presque envie d'essayer pour voir. »

D'ici, il entendait vaguement les paroles du Diable et du Messi, même si les mots de son maître résonnaient sous son crâne comme dans une cathédrale au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, lui redonnant des forces. Sous le regard ahuri de l'ange, il piqua un sprint autour de la dune pour rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux antagonistes. Aziraphale ne réfléchit pas et se mit à lui courir après.

C'est ce moment que le Fils choisit pour lancer sa célèbre réplique.

« VADE RETRO, SATANAS ! »

Cette fois-ci, l'onde de choc était énorme. Rien avoir avec l'ordre que lui avait lancé Aziraphale quelques minutes plus tôt. Rampa vola à travers les airs, changeant de forme à toute vistees – humain, serpent, humain, hybride, à nouveau serpent... Il atterrit lourdement sur le dos quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Aziraphale se précipita à sa suite. Le visage du démon, à moitié recouvert d'écailles noires, était tordu par une grimace de douleur. Ce qui restait de sa peau humaine était devenue blafarde, et ses lèvres saignaient.

« Ssssoit maudit... » gémit-il, à personne en particulier.

L'ange l'observait, ne sachant que faire. Son instinct lui ordonnait d'aider cet individu blessé, de lui apporter des soins, mais sa tête lui rappelait : « _C'est un démon ! C'est une engeance de l'Enfer, un suppôt du Malin !_ »

Rampa ouvrit ses yeux dorés et avisa le visage aux traits doux penchés au dessus de lui, la mine soucieuse.

« Aziraphale... » grogna-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par la douleur.

Un souvenir batailla pour ressurgir dans l'esprit de l'ange quand le regard du démon se planta dans le sien. Des yeux jaunes, des écailles noires, un nom...

« Rampant ? » fit-il, prit d'un doute affreux. L'autre s'esclaffa faiblement, son rire se changeant soudain en une quinte de toux.

« Presque... Maintenant c'est juste Rampa » fit-il faiblement.

Tournant le dos aux principes de base appris des siècles plus tôt, Aziraphale tendit la main vers son ancien camarade. Rampa l'attrapa avec reconnaissance et se releva, gémissant lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles à l'agonie.

« Salaud de Messie... » grogna-t-il. SBAFF ! Aziraphale venait à nouveau de lui servir une bonne grosse claque sur la joue. L'ange, mal à l'aise, se tenait éloigné du serpent. Il avait beau vouloir agir de manière charitable, il était tout de même contre-nature de se montrer trop gentil avec ce démon. Surtout s'il se mettait à blasphémer.

Rampa lui aussi était un peu gêné, et se tenait tout droit à quelques mètres de l'ange. Puis il s'avança vers lui doucement, et tendit la main.

« Trêve ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça dépend ce que tu entend par là, démon, fit Aziraphale, dubitatif.

-Qu'on arrête de s'embêter et de se gêner l'un l'autre dans notre travail, non ?

-Tant que ça ne va pas plus loin que ça, ça me va » répondit l'ange en frissonnant. Rampa le regarda fixement, puis fit un sourire carnassier et se lécha lentement les lèvres, ses pupilles verticale dilatées. Aziraphale rougit, puis se retourna ostensiblement, faisant semblant de bouder. Rampa offrit à son dos un sourire plus franc.

« Bon... je crois qu'ils sssse sont tous les deux fait la malle. On fait quoi, maintenant ? »

Aziraphale se retourna.

« Je suppose qu'on part aussi, non ? »

Rampa lui sourit à nouveau.

« Alors, à la prochaine, mon ange.

-A jamais, démon. »

Aziraphale disparut le premier. Rampa, lui, resta un instant dans le désert, à observer les collines de sable qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Puis il se concentra sur son apparence, redevenant totalement humain, sourit puis disparut.


	5. Le Sauveur

_Voilà la saynète 6, qui marque un tournant dans la relation d'Aziraphale et Rampa. Oh, et on a changé d'époque. L'Antiquité n'a pas vraiment trop de rapport avec le folklore ange/démon..._

 _Enjoy!_

6)

Plusieurs siècles ont passé, et l'ange et le démon ont tout deux suivi leur voie chacun de leur côté, en se saluant poliment chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Une trêve ne signifiait pas l'amitié, seulement qu'on arrêtait de se chamailler et de se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Aziraphale avait beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où il avait connu Rampa, avant la Chute des humains, dans le jardin : il était alors un jeune ange naïf faisant le bien un peu au hasard. Aujourd'hui il était sûr de lui et animé d'une vague haine générale envers tous les démons. Rampa, quant a lui, cherchait surtout à damner le plus d'âmes humaines possibles, tout en s'amusant. La Terre était pour lui un gigantesque terrain de jeu. Il appréciait déjà particulièrement le Moyen-Âge naissant, et son obscurantisme acharné. De beaux massacres en perspective. L'église catholique avait envahi l'Europe, amenant avec elle une peur irrationnelle de la mort et de l'Enfer, et donc de belles perspectives pour Rampa. En regardant les peintures et les frontons des églises, il avait l'impression que les humains étaient encore plus inventifs rayon torture que les plus imaginatifs de ses congénères. Il devrait faire un rapport à ses collègues des Enfers, s'il ne voulait pas que les âmes damnées soient déçues...

Aziraphale, de son côté, s'était efforcé de convertir des incroyants et d'amener de jeunes gens sur le chemin du clergé. C'est d'ailleurs à ses protégés qu'on devait quelques-unes des plus belles églises. D'autres de ses collègues, chargés plutôt de tout ce qui touchait au châtiment, s'étaient occupés d'éduquer la population contre les démons, les péchés, les sorcières, la magie, et toutes autres sortes d'obscurantisme. Ce qui valu un jour quelques désagréments à Aziraphale...

Depuis plusieurs mois, dans un petit village du sud de l'Angleterre, les habitants étaient pris d'une paranoïa inhabituelle : ils se barricadaient tous dans leurs maisons avant le coucher du soleil, répandaient du sel, pourtant extrêmement cher, au bord des portes et des fenêtres, portaient tous de petites croix en bois autour du cou, et marmonnaient des prières lorsqu'ils passaient devant les jeunes femmes du effet, on avait trouvé peu de temps auparavant un bébé dans la forêt.

Mort.

Vidé de son sang.

Il avait été découvert dans une clairière où on avait trouvé, en outre, des herbes médicinales répandues sur le sol (dont certaines réputées pour être de violents poisons), et des plumes de coq noir tachées de sang. Le plus étrange était qu'aucuns bébé du village n'avait été porté manquant : on ne savait pas d'où venait ce nourrisson.

Le verdict avait été vite donné : une ou plusieurs sorcières avaient commis des actes innommables pour honorer le Malin. Comme le nouveau-né sacrifié n'appartenait pas au village, les habitants n'avaient pas trop poussé leur enquête, et s'étaient contentés de frissonner le soir dans leurs petites maisons, lorsqu'ils entendaient crier les hiboux dans les bois.

Puis des animaux, essentiellement des poules, mais aussi un mouton, avaient disparu. On avait d'abord émis l'hypothèse d'un loup isolé, bien que ces bêtes soient très rares dans la région, jusqu'à ce que les viscères des animaux en question soient retrouvées sur le même site que le nourrisson, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Et certains des hommes du village avaient raconté avoir entendu leurs épouses se lever en plein milieu de la nuit, lorsque la pleine lune était haute dans le ciel. De quoi jeter le trouble parmi ces paysans fortement impressionnables...

Un petit groupe d'hommes avaient alors pris des torches et des fourches et avaient fouillé toutes les maisons à la recherche d'éléments compromettants, comme des herbes inhabituelles dans les cuisines, des coqs ou des chats noirs, voir même des balais ou des baguettes couvertes de runes. Une pauvre vieillarde, détentrice d'un vieux grimoire sur les étoiles et les constellations, fut arrêtée et immédiatement mise à mort. Il semblait qu'elle n'ai pas de famille, bien qu'on puisse facilement comprendre que ses éventuels proches n'ai pas envie de se déclarer comme tels.

Malheureusement, les découvertes occultes ne cessèrent pas. Jusqu'au jour où on retrouva à nouveau le cadavre d'un nouveau-né, créant ainsi un grand émoi parmi les villageois.

Le lendemain, on découvrit la dépouille de la mère éplorée, qui avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours.

La chasse aux sorcières repris, mais sans succès : les quelques rares suspectes étaient des mères de famille bien connues pour avoir sauvé la vie de brebis ou de vaches lors de mises à bas difficile, grâce à leurs connaissance de la médecine traditionnelle.

Peu de temps après, des bûcherons partis couper du bois en forêt revinrent tous, paniqués. Ils racontèrent avoir aperçu la silhouette d'un homme portant des cornes fantomatiques sur la tête, qui passait au travers des arbres et leur tournait autour en riant. Certains avaient même réussi à voir ses yeux : ils étaient d'un jaune brillant et inhumain. L'être apparaissait et disparaissait comme un fantôme, et en le voyant, l'un des travailleurs avait failli se couper la jambe avec sa hache. Tout le monde se mit d'accord : un démon rôdait dans les parages. C'était lui qu'il fallait pourchasser, et non ses victimes.

Rampa était très content de sa mise en scène. Le premier enfant n'était même pas humain : il s'agissait d'un faon mort qu'il avait métamorphosé en cadavre humain, ce qu'il aurait été incapable de faire sur un être encore vivant. Il avait été un peu déçu en voyant que les villageois ne se sentaient pas très concernés par l'affaire, et avait donc poursuivi en décimant les bêtes du village. Cela avait suffi à déclencher la fureur de ces hommes peu éduqués. A partir de là, il aurait été idiot de ne pas en profiter : le démon avait donc décidé de faire quelques apparitions dans la forêt. Il avait beau être incarné, il n'avait aucune difficulté à avoir l'air d'un fantôme.

Aziraphale avait entendu parler des événements survenus dans cette région. Le village ne possédait pas d'ecclésiastes reconnus, seulement d'un petit prêtre assurant l'office tous les dimanches. Il n'y avait donc personne à même de mener une enquête à bien. L'ange avait alors pris sur lui de résoudre cette affaire.

En arrivant sur place, il avait immédiatement ressenti la présence d'un démon. Les anges en général remarquaient toujours ces auras, mais Aziraphale avait une véritable sensibilité pour ce genre de choses. Il aurais aimé pouvoir examiner le cadavre de l'enfant, et il aurais alors certainement compris qu'il n'était pas plus humain que lui. Malheureusement le cadavre avait été enterré derrière l'église, et il était hors de question que l'ange profane une tombe, même pour courir après un démon. Il se contenta donc de se recueillir un moment sur la misérable pierre tombale en bois pourri, avant de se rendre dans la forêt sur les lieux du crime. Ses habitudes angéliques ne l'avaient pas quitté, bien sûr, et il avait profité de sa présence dans ce village très pauvre pour effectuer quelques miracles simples, en rendant la santé à certaines de leurs bêtes malades et en aidant les récoltes.

L'ange était toujours dans les parages, et pensait avoir bientôt mis la main sur le responsable des troubles agitants le village, quand les paysans prirent finalement l'affaire bien en main. Après avoir déterminé la présence d'une créature surnaturelle, ils étaient allés réclamer l'aide de la ville la plus proche, d'où on avait dépêché un moine connaissant quelques trucs sur l'exorcisme.

Le moine était simplement vêtu d'une longue bure brune, et potait avec lui une Bible et une croix en bois au bout d'un cordon, ainsi qu'un goupillon remplit d'eau bénite. En le voyant arriver, Rampa, pas fou, était parti se planquer : l'eau bénite, non merci, songeait le démon. Le moine exorciste était accompagné de deux villageois armés de torches, au cas où les démons vicieux ne seraient pas la seule menace du coin.

Aziraphale, quant à lui, était toujours en train de quadriller le secteur à la recherche de l'apparition que les paysans avaient vu, sans se douter le moins du monde de la présence des chasseurs de fantômes. Jusqu'au moment, bien sûr, où la lumière des torches apparut entre les arbres. Intrigué, le jeune ange resta là où il était et attendit l'arrivée de la petite procession, intrigué. Mauvaise idée.

À partir de là, plusieurs choses s'enchaînèrent très rapidement. Le trio arriva bien plus vite que prévu là où était Aziraphale. Le moine balançait toujours son goupillon de droite à gauche, ayant pour effet d'envoyer des gouttelettes d'eau bénite un peu partout. Ce que peu de gens savent, c'est que les anges, ayant plus ou moins la même constitution que les démons, subissent eux aussi les effets de l'eau bénite. Pas de manière aussi violente, bien sûr, puisqu'ils ne sont pas des créatures maudites, mais l'eau bénite a quand même pour effet de rendre visibles même les anges ayants gardé leur forme éthérique, et leur fait perdre une grande partie de leurs forces tout en les immobilisant.

Quand ils aperçurent l'ange figé au milieu des bois, les trois hommes se précipitèrent sur lui, le moine brandissant sa Bible à bout de bras. Son regard exprimait à la fois la colère envers le responsable des crimes, et la joie de l'avoir finalement attrapé.

De son côté, Aziraphale avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il était soudain faible, incapable de bouger, et des hommes armés de torches s'approchaient de lui. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, surtout, c'était ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Puis, en voyant le prêtre approcher, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : les trois chasseurs s'étaient jeté sur la première créature pas franchement humaine qu'ils avaient pu trouver. Il pouvait comprendre la méprise des villageois : il venait d'apparaître de nulle part, sous l'effet d'une eau réputée efficace contre les démons. Quand le prêtre s'approcha de lui en levant son crucifix comme s'il tenait un bouclier, Aziraphale tenta de se justifier, sans succès.

« Pas un... démon... » gémit-il en plissant les yeux sous la lumière éblouissante des torches. L'exorciste le regarda, incrédule, et lui jeta :

« Si tu n'es pas un démon, créature maudite, prouve-le nous-donc !

-Suis... un ange...

-Où sont tes ailes, alors ? »

Aziraphale, horrifié, s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas déployer ses ailes : l'eau bénite l'avait complètement privé de ses pouvoirs. Pas de halo, pas de miracles, pas de disparition... Il était coincé. En le voyant immobile, le prêtre eut un grand sourire triomphateur.

« L'eau bénite et la vision de la sainte Bible t'ont affaibli, démon, et tu est incapable de déployer tes artifices pour nous tromper ! Nous savons que c'est toi qui a perpétré les crimes commis dans le village de ces brave (hochement de tête de la part des deux braves en question), qui a assassiné deux enfants nouveau-nés, tué nos bêtes et provoqué la mort d'une mère ! Avoue tes forfaits, créature du Malin !

-C'est... faux... je n'ai rien fait ! » gémit Aziraphale, désespéré.

Les deux villageois se concertèrent, tandis que le prêtre fronçait les sourcils, étonné.

« Ils sont capables de mentir sous l'emprise de la Bible ? chuchota l'un d'eux en regardant Aziraphale à la dérobée.

-Chaipas... sûrement, s'ils sont vachement forts... »

Le prêtre avait l'air consterné.

« Tu ose mentir à un représentant de l'Église ? Repens-toi, créature du Malin » ! Il fit un vague geste de sa Bible vers lui, puis se repris. Peu importait, en définitive, que le démon avoue ses crimes ou pas. Il lui suffisait de le révoquer par des incantations et le pouvoir du crucifix. Aziraphale, lui aussi, savait que ce 'était plus qu'une question de temps. Et vu la détermination du prêtre, il ne resterait sans doute plus grand chose de son âme éthérée une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec lui.

Puis un bruit sourd de chute retenti derrière les trois hommes.

« Vous trouvez vraiment qu'il a l'air d'un démon, espèces d'imbécccciles ? »

/

Rampa était caché dans les frondaisons de la forêt, et suivait les trois hommes depuis leur départ du village. Il riait silencieusement : ces empotés ne risquaient pas de le trouver. S'ils avançaient à ce rythme, ils seraient à court d'eau bénite avant d'avoir visité la moitié de la forêt. Peu importait la détermination de ce prêtre à mettre fin aux horreurs commises dans le village, la volonté ne suffisait pas à mettre la main sur un démon, même incarné.

Il savait qu'une créature du Ciel se trouvait dans les parages, mais cet idiot là ne l'avait pas encore trouvé non plus. Rampa, inquiet, s'était caché durant les premiers jours, observant l'ange de loin, mais il ne semblait pas en danger. L'autre se contentait de recueillir des informations et de quadriller la forêt.

Le serpent s'était bien sûr aperçut que les villageois s'approchaient de plus en plus de l'ange. Bah, tant pis. Ces crétins s'étaient consciencieusement biturés avant de partir à l'aveuglette dans la forêt, et seraient probablement incapable de reconnaître un ange d'un démon.

Il n'avait néanmoins pas prévu que l'eau bénite immobilise l'ange.

Il n'avait pas non plus prévu qu'il s'agisse d'Aziraphale.

Quand l'ange était apparu, Rampa ne l'avait pas tout de suite reconnu dans la pénombre. Il ne l'avait jamais assez côtoyé pour s'imprégner de son aura et savoir le reconnaître à distance, mais quand les torches des deux sbires éclairèrent le visage doux et les bouclettes blondes d'Aziraphale, Rampa s'était senti mal. Oh, pas trop, bien sûr : il était un démon, après tout, et faire du mal aux gens, c'était son boulot. Mais ça l'embêtait un peu que ce soit le jeune ange qui paie pour ses conneries à lui. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ça l'embêtait. Enfin, quoi, c'était un ange, ils étaient ennemis, ça ferait d'ailleurs un soldat de moins au Pôpa là haut si celui-ci se faisait dézinguer par le prêtre, mais... pour Rampa, il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel ange. D'accord, c'était une créature du Paradis, imbue d'elle même, insupportable, toujours à essayer de faire le bien autour d'elle, et évidemment Aziraphale avait bien changé depuis cette vieille époque, mais Rampa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que l'ange avait été son premier ami. Peut-être même son seul, d'ailleurs : la confiance ne régnait pas tellement au sein des cercles de l'enfer, et on pouvait tout au plus se faire des alliés, des associés, mais pas des amis.

Le prêtre venait de lever son crucifix et s'adressait à Aziraphale, en colère.

« _Je devrais l'aider_ , songea Rampa.

 _Mais non, c'est un ange... hors de question de le sauver !_

 _Mais il est innocent..._

 _Raison de plus !_

 _Et c'est ma faute s'il va se faire exorciser._

 _C'est pourtant ce que je voulais au début, non ?_

 _Tuer Aziraphale ? Sûrement pas !_

 _Ils ont de l'eau bénite._

 _Ah, merde. … Mais ils n'en ont sûrement plus maintenant !_

 _Mais c'est un ange ! On ne peut pas aider un ange !_

… _Va te faire foutre !_ »

Il bâillonna la partie de lui qui avait encore des réticences, et laissa glisser à terre, avant de reprendre forme humaine.

« Vous trouvez vraiment qu'il a l'air d'un démon, espèces d'imbécccciles ? » lança-t-il à la ronde. Puis il ramassa une lourde branche par terre et en flanqua un grand coup dans la tempe d'un des gardes, qui s'écroula par terre sans un cri, les yeux écarquillés, laissant tomber sa torche alluumée par terre. Rampa ne lui accorda pas un regard.

Le prêtre se retourna, ahuris. Il brandit sa Bible, comme si elle pouvait lui être d'aucun secours... avant de se rappeler de l'existence de son goupillon, qu'il se mit à secouer comme si sa vie en dépendait (ce qui était probablement le cas). Rampa recula, énervé. Aziraphale le regardait, à peu près aussi ahuri que le prêtre.

Sans même un regard, Rampa mis à terre le deuxième sbire qui fonçait sur lui depuis le côté. Quand il essaya de se relever, le démon lui plaqua un pied sur la tête.

« Tu n'a pas intérêt à nous déranger, fumier » persifla-t-il. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le moine. « Sais-tu ce qu'est la créature derrière toi, espèce d'incapable ?

-Ton assistant ! fit le prêtre. Un meurtrier, une engeance des Enfers !

-C'est un ange ! contra Rampa. Un serviteur du Ciel, que j'aurais bien laissé crever, mais il se trouve que je l'apprécie. Inconscient... sais-tu ce qui arrive aux humains qui ont le malheur de s'attaquer à un ange ? »

Aziraphale était toujours aussi ahuri. Le moine, lui, commençait à avoir sérieusement la trouille.

« Ils finissent dans la lave de l'enfer, continua Rampa avec un sourire horrible. Oh, tu commence à saisir ce qui t'attend... »

Le démon avança lentement vers le moine, qui était malheureusement toujours armé de son goupillon. Rampa aurait bien prié pour que l'humain n'ai pas l'idée de s'en servir, mais il y avait bien peu de chance pour que sa requête soit entendue.

Sauf qu'Aziraphale avait fini par reprendre ses esprits. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il s'était relevé et avait arraché l'objet des mains de l'homme, avant de le jeter dans les fourrés.

Tremblant, il se tint devant le prêtre et regarda Rampa.

« Tu ne le tuera pas, annonça-t-il froidement, sa voix vacillant un peu.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, répondit Rampa.

-Tu ne tuera pas cet homme tant que je serais en vie !

-Quoi, c'est ton protégé personnel ? Te revoilà ange gardien ? railla le démon. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé de ce malade pour ensuite le laisser courir. Et puis, j'ai toujours voulu tuer un prêtre... » grogna-t-il en jetant un regard fou à l'homme prostré derrière Aziraphale.

L'ange se retourna et se pencha vers le prêtre.

« Courez ! lui souffla-t-il en le relevant.

-Mais... vous êtes... et le démon... ? balbutia-t-il, perdu.

-Je m'en occupe... il veux vous tuer. Juste courez ! »

Le prêtre s'enfuit sans se retourner, laissant sa Bible sur place. L'autre homme, encore prostré par terre, avait fini par s'enfuir en rampant. Le démon l'avait laissé partir sans s'en occuper. Quant il voulu s'élancer après le prêtre, Aziraphale, au prix d'un effort visible, étendit ses ailes derrière lui.

« Non ! gronda-t-il. Tu le laisse !

-Il a failli te tuer ! fulmina Rampa.

-Mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Je ne te laisserait pas mettre un moine à mort !

-Ce ne te regarde pas...

-Tu disait le contraire il y a deux secondes. Laisse-le. »

Rampa le regarda durement. L'ange, malgré sa faiblesse, paraissait déterminé, et connaissant Aziraphale, il userait sûrement de ses dernières forces pour le stopper. Le démon soupira. Il jeta un dernier regard à Aziraphale, avant de faire demi-tour et de s'envoler au dessus de la forêt. Un incendie s'était déclarer, et les villageois ne pourraient sûrement pas l'arrêter. Le prêtre finirait certainement rôti. Quant à l'ange, les flammes n'auraient de toute manière aucune effet sur lui. Rampa s'éloigna sans remord.


	6. Le Meurtre (enfin, la Tentative)

_Oh, une revenante!  
...oui, je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre de cette fanfiction (deux mois). Je bloquais sur un chapitre (que j'ai fini par sauter), je travaillais en même temps sur la fin de You Only Live Twice, j'ai découvert deux nouveau univers (Webshows) avec des ships cool et des idées de fanfics, bref j'ai surtout bossé sur d'autres projets. Mais dans les jours (et semaines) qui suivent, je vais essayer de me concentrer un peu plus sur Au delà des siècles. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure de mes fanfictions, ni la meilleure de la section Good Omens (loin de là), mais je m'amuse bien à l'écrire, et je sais qu'il y a des gens qui apprécient de la lire. Et puis surtout, j'ai vraiment envie d'arriver aux derniers chapitres, et il est hors de question que je les écrive avant le reste._  
 _Bref, je vais bosser, promis._

 _Voilà, je crois que c'est tout pour le racontage de vie! Bonne lecture!_

 _P.S. : ALLEZ LIRE LES FICS DE SOUS-LE-SAULE! Si vous aimez Good Omens et le ship Az/Crowley, FONCEZ! Lien dans la liste de mes favoris ^^_

7)

Trois heures. Ça faisait trois heures que ce crétin était entré dans l'église, et trois heures que le démon attendait devant la porte. Si encore il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment décoré... mais non, même pas ! Rampa ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps. Ce n'était même pas l'heure de la messe. Enfin, il avait attendu trois heures, ce n'était pas pour renoncer maintenant. Cette petite nuisance le traquait depuis à présent une dizaine d'années, et il comptait bien mettre les choses au clair. Et c'était une des rares occasions où il avait réussi à localiser l'ange qui le suivait partout. Il n'aurait qu'à le coincer lorsqu'il sortirait du lieu saint, et le forcer à lui révéler la vérité.

Le battant de l'église s'entrouvrit enfin. Rampa, invisible pour le moment, se raidit en l'observant. Enfin...

La personne qui sortait du bâtiment était un paysan aux cheveux bruns et longs, vêtu d'une tunique et d'un pantalon de toile. Rampa fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait vu personne entrer depuis que l'ange avait pénétré dans l'église...

Tout à sa surprise, il ne remarqua pas la présence qui s'approchait doucement de lui dans son dos. Il ne la repéra que trop tard, et au moment où il se retournait, quelqu'un l'aspergea d'eau bénite. Il se figea, furieux. Ce n'était pas le moment...

A nouveau, la surprise le saisit lorsqu'il reconnu les trait de la personne qui venait de le prendre en défaut. C'était sa cible.

« Enfin... » murmura l'ange. Une détermination intense se lisait sur son visage.

« Toi ! grogna faiblement Rampa.

-Oui, moi. Ou n'importe quel autre ange. Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ? »

Rampa lui lança un regard noire.

« Toi, tu me demande ccccce que ça peut changer ? Alors qu'on se connaît depuis tant de siècles?

-Tu préférerais que ça soit un autre ange qui mette fin à tes jours ? »

Rampa se figea encore plus, si c'était possible. Une épée venait d'apparaître dans la main de l'ange. Une épée enflammée.

« Ça vient de là-haut, indiqua Aziraphale en voyant l'expression du démon. Une mission, une arme, une cible, et bientôt tout ça sera fini.

-Tout ça quoi ? Toi qui me ssssuit partout ?

-Les ordres de là-haut, répondit Aziraphale, son visage fermé. Croit moi, ce n'est pas contre toi. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, releva son épée, mais ne fit aucun geste envers Rampa.

Ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Les ordres de là-haut... pas contre lui... à l'évidence, Aziraphale avait reçu des ordres qu'il n'osait pas exécuter. Son obéissance envers le Ciel et sa haine de tous les démons en général se heurtait à sa naturelle douceur, et son impression que chacun méritait une seconde chance.

« J'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir une ssssseconde chance, mon ange. Plusieurs, même. Et je ne les ai pas prises. »

Aziraphale recula imperceptiblement. Ce monstre lisait dans son esprit ?

Rampa secoua faiblement la tête.

« Je ne peux pas lire dans les esssssprits des anges. Mais je peux les anticiper. Dois-je te rappeler que j'en ai été un, autrefois ? »

L'ange resta silencieux, mais Rampa pouvait reconnaître de la tristesse dans son regard. Regrettait-il le temps où il avait été un ange ? Regrettait-il qu'il n'ai pas pu être sauvé ? Pfff, cet ange était beaucoup trop sentimental pour pouvoir mener à bien ce genre de mission.

Le démon décida d'enfoncer le clou.

« Vasssss-y, siffla-t-il en approchant d'un pas. Vas-y. Sssi tu dois me tuer, alors fais-le maintenant. »

Aziraphale releva un regard incertain vers lui, et releva en même temps son épée, dont les flammes avaient faibli.

« Mais tu vivras toute l'éternité avec ççççça su la conssscience » murmura-t-il.

 _Ce n'est pas assez pour le faire craquer... je vais mourir quand même. Foutus anges._

Il ferma les yeux, attendant le coup.

Rien ne vint.

Et les effets de l'eau bénite commençaient déjà à s'évaporer.

Alors il rouvrit les yeux, et se jeta sur l'ange qui se tenait à présent à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il sauta, et se changea en même temps en serpent. Aziraphale tenta de réagir, mais c'était déjà trop tard : la créature venait de le mordre à l'épaule. Furieux, il tenta de le frapper avec son épée : mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre sans se toucher lui même.

Le poison des démons peut affecter les êtres éthérés en leur faisant perdre une partie de leurs forces, bien qu'ils puissent y résister sans trop de difficultés. Mais sur un corps humain, ce même poison a des effets beaucoup plus délétères, et agit très rapidement. En quelques secondes, la substance avait fait le tour des veines d'Aziraphale, qui tomba à genoux, lâchant son arme. Il réussi seulement à arracher le serpent de ses épaules et le jeter par terre, avant de s'évanouir.

/

Noir. Tout était noir. Et humide, et froid. Un cave ? Aziraphale battit des paupières, et chercha à se repérer, à trouver une lumière quelque part. La pièce était entièrement close, pourtant une faible lueur était présente, bien qu'Aziraphale ne parvienne pas à en déterminer la source. Il parvint à distinguer le mur le plus proche, ainsi que quelques meubles flous.

Il fit un rapide inventaire. Il avait l'air d'être en un seul morceau... bien que son épaule droite l'élance incroyablement. Mais bizarrement, il savait qu'elle aurait du lui faire bien plus mal. Il était assis sur une chaise, et s'étonna de ne pas être attaché : ses membres étaient parfaitement libres.

Puis une silhouette se détacha d'un des murs, tâche presque noire se découpant dans le gris sombre de la pierre. Deux petites lumières jaune s'en détachaient. Aziraphale distingua un petit sourire.

« Tu as mis le temps, pour te réveiller. »

Aziraphale garda le silence.

« Bessssoins de lumière ?

-Non.

-Lesss anges ne voient pas dans le noir, fit Rampa en s'approchant de l'ange.

-Il ne fait pas noir, seulement sombre. Qu'est ce que je fais ici? »

Rampa garda le silence, et se plaça à côté d'Aziraphale. Ce dernier resta assis, tentant de se forcer à rester calme. Il aurait pu se lever, tenter de s'enfuir... mais il voulait savoir pourquoi le démon l'avait amené ici plutôt que de le tuer. Après tout, il avait lui même attenté à sa vie. Enfin, il avait essayé.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule blessée. La peau du démon était glacée. Sans un mot, Rampa entreprit de défaire le bandage. Que... attendez, un bandage ? Aziraphale fronça les sourcils. Ne pas le tuer, d'accord, mais pourquoi l'avait-il soigné ?

« J'ai des quesssstions à te poser, mon ange » fit-il en appliquant une nouvelle bande de tissus sur la plaie.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler comme ça » murmura l'ange, les dents serrées.

« Exxxxcuse-moi, mais en ce moment je ne pensssse pas que tu ai d'ordres à me donner.

-C'était une requête. Mais je suppose que je ne peux pas vraiment attendre grand-chose d'un démon, n'est-ce pas. ?

-Des chosssses du genre : ne pas te tuer, et te ssssoigner, par exemple ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Ccc'est moi qui pose les questions, aujourd'hui » répliqua Rampa en s'éloignant.

Aziraphale serra la mâchoire, et se leva de sa chaise, avant de se diriger vers le fond de la salle.

« Et tu répondra aux miennes ensuite ? »

Rampa fit mine de réfléchir.

« On verra » conclut-il.

« Ça va être simple. Pourquoi tu me ssssuis depuis dix ans ? »

Aziraphale ferma les yeux. Il s'y était attendu. Et pourtant, ce crétin de démon n'avait même pas fait le lien avec le fait qu'il ai tenté de le tuer ?

« Et je sais bien qu'on a pas besoins de suivre quelqu'un partout pendant une dizaine d'années juste pour se préparer à le tuer, ajouta Rampa. Même s'il s'agit d'un démon. »

L'ange prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait donc devoir lui dire. Après ça, il était fichu. Quand il ressortirait de cet endroit, c'en serait probablement fini de lui. Mais en attendant, il était ici, et il allait falloir qu'il se débrouille avec le démon.

« Par curiosité. »

« Par curiosité ? répéta Rampa après plusieurs secondes de silence.

-Oui, de la curiosité. Ça ne te paraîtrait pas étonnant, à toi, qu'un ange te sauve la vie alors qu'un prêtre s'apprête à te tuer ?

-Çççça ne te paraîtrait pas étonnant, à toi, répliqua Rampa, qu'un être que tu connais depuis plussssieurs millénaires et qui a été une des premières persssonnes que tu ai jamais connu, te laisse mourir alors que c'est lui même qui t'a mis dans ce pétrin ?

-S'il s'agissait d'un démon, si, ça me paraîtrait étonnant, lança Aziraphale d'un air de défi. Et qu'est-ce que tu entend par ''c'est lui même qui t'as mis dans le pétrin '' ? »

Rampa secoua la tête, mi amusé, mi énervé.

« Tu ne t'es pas douté que, peut-être, c'était moi le responsable de ce qui s'était passé là-bas ?

-Je m'en doutais. Mais j'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire.

-Et tu as essssayé de me tuer quand tu t'es rendu compte que ccc'était bel et bien moi. »

 _Ha... enfin un point sur lequel il avait tort_ , songea Aziraphale.

« Non. C'était un ordre de Michel.

-Michel ?

-L'archange. Je... je t'ai suivi pendant plusieurs années, sans savoir quoi faire, et j'ai fini par retourner au Ciel chercher conseil. Comme je te connaissais bien... enfin, mieux que d'autres, et que je commençais à être au fait de tes habitudes, il m'a donné pour mission de... t'éliminer. »

Rampa resta un moment silencieux. Alors comme ça, le petit ange fragile et sentimentale avait reçu pour ordre de le tuer. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de sa propre initiative, mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Aziraphale le suivrait comme un voleur pour en savoir plus sur un être qui lui avait sauvé la vie... en vertu de leur pacte. Ah, oui... le pacte. Il sourit.

« Et tu as accccepté, fit-il. Malgré notre accord. »

Aziraphale baissa la tête.

« Tu te rappelle ? continua Rampa. La trêve. Ne pas ssse mêler des affaires de l'autre.

-C'était les ordres d'en haut. Ose me dire que, si le Malin t'avait ordonné de me tuer, tu aurait désobéi. Ose me le dire ! »

Silence.

« Je n'aurais pas désobéi » concéda le démon.

Aziraphale releva la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard du démon.

« Je ne te demanderais même pas de me pardonner, parce que tu es un démon. Si tu veux te venger, vas-y. Fait-le. »

Rampa fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu vivras toute l'éternité avec ça sur la conscience » finit-il.

Le démon éclata de rire, sous le regard dure de l'ange.

« Tu apprend vite ! Bientôt l'Enfer pourra t'embaucher !

-Rampa. »

Le démon repris son sérieux et jeta un coup d'œil à Aziraphale.

« Cette trêve... ce n'est qu'une trêve. N'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas amis. Seulement... des ennemis momentanément réunis. Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Et je n'aurais pas dû tenter de t'éliminer, bien que tu comprenne mes raisons. Mais je suis un ange, tu es un démon, et nous sommes ennemis. C'est tout. »

Rampa eu un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Comme tu voudra... mon ange. »

Aziraphale grogna, mais ne fit pas de remarque.

« Y a-t-il d'autres choses que tu veux savoir ? » demanda-t-il.

Rampa soupira.

« Ççça ira. Tu voulais me posssser des questions, tu as dit.

-Juste une.

-Je t'en prie.

-...Pourquoi ? »

Rampa le regarda dans les yeux, tentant de déchiffrer son expression. Sans succès.

« Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi faire tout ça ? Me sauver, il y a dix ans. Me soigner, aujourd'hui, alors que j'ai essayé de te tuer. Essayer de te rapprocher de moi. »

Rampa avança de quelques pas, tandis qu'Aziraphale se tassa dans son coin.

« Tu n'es pas mon ami. Ça, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu l'as été, à une époque, et je n'ai pas envie de te voire mourir. C'est tout. »

Aziraphale ne répondit pas. Au bout d'un moment, Rampa finit par aller chercher une bougie dans une caisse quelque-part dans un coin de la cave. Il l'alluma et la posa par terre, avant d'aller ouvrir la porte qui venait d'apparaître dans la faible lumière. L'ange ne bougea pas.

« Ton épaule, ça va ? lança Rampa.

-Ça va. »

L'ange se détacha du mur, et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Merci. Et adieu. »

Rampa garda le silence, et regarda l'ange s'éloigner.


	7. L'Arrangement

_Oh mon dieu! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? ... Un nouveau chapitre? \o/  
Ça fait un mois et demi. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas d'excuse, je suis juste une flemmarde monstrueuse. En vérité, ça fait un moment que ce chapitre était dans les tiroirs, mais je ne savais pas comment le clore. Heureusement que j'ai un plan pour cette fic, sinon je pense que je serais un peu (beaucoup) dans le caca... Bref, voilà le chapitre 8, je vais essayer de bosser plus régulièrement, oui je sais je dis ça à chaque fois, donc on va voir comment ça se passe. Faut juste que j'arrive à me motiver. _

_Enjoy, bande de gens!_

8)

Quelques siècles avaient passés, inutiles : l'Europe était toujours plongée dans une époque d'obscurantisme et de crainte. Chasse aux sorcières, croisades, Inquisition : tout les prétextes étaient bons pour taper sur son voisin, et les démons s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Il n'avait pas été difficile de convaincre les humains de faire l'œuvre du Malin, tout en croyant servir leur Dieu. Et ces crétins étaient persuadés de faire le bien !

Au grand dam des anges résidant sur Terre, qui s'échinaient à apporter la bonne nouvelles aux populations effrayées. Même les églises construites pour le Seigneur l'étaient au prix de la sueur et du sang des ouvriers. Ce n'était pas une époque pour les anges.

Rampa, néanmoins, commençait à trouver les méthodes de son camp peu efficaces. A part certaines

grandes idées comme l'Inquisition, la plupart des horreurs perpétrées par les humains avaient été inventées par ces derniers, sans le concours des Enfers. Les démons se contentaient généralement de petites tentations par-çi par-là, et étaient capables de s'acharner sur une seule personne tout au long de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder son âme au Malin. Rampa, quant à lui, préférait s'inspirer des méthodes typiquement humaines : il suffisait de choisir la bonne personne et le bon moment, souffler une idée à quelqu'un de haut placé, et il entraînerait tout un cheptel d'âmes à sa suite dans les profondeurs de la corruption. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait eu que peu de résultats, ainsi que des regards désabusés et moqueurs de la part de certains de ses collègues, mais il tenait bon : prenez exemple sur les humains, disait-il. Bientôt, si ils continuent, ils nous prendront notre boulot !

Aziraphale, de son côté, déprimait sévère. Quoi qu'il fasse, il avait l'impression que toutes les âmes étaient condamnées. A part quelques curés dévoués et quelques bonnes sœurs désintéressées, le peuple était trop pauvre ou désespéré pour s'intéresser à la religion et à son prochain, et n'hésitaient pas à commettre nombre d'actions jugées répréhensibles pour pouvoir améliorer un tant soit peu leur quotidien – au risque, d'après le clergé, de vouer leurs âmes aux feux éternels de l'Enfer. Les nobles, quant à eux, étaient persuadé du bien-fondé de leurs pouvoirs et se considéraient donc comme naturellement supérieurs au bas peuple, qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à tyranniser et exploiter sans vergogne. L'ange tentait, dans une petite mesure, de rendre le monde meilleur, mais peu de résultats sortaient de ses actions. Il avait donc fini par s'enfuir de l'Angleterre, où il était resté durant les siècles précédant, pour rallier l'Italie, le pays qui semblait le moins touché par l'obscurité du Moyen-Age – et accessoirement, le lieu où se trouvait le Pape, et le centre du monde catholique. Même s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment, une époque viendrait où le monde évoluerait vers une société plus juste, une époque de lumière, dont Aziraphale comptait bien planter les graines dès aujourd'hui.

A Rome, Aziraphale avait commencé à rassembler des artistes, des écrivains, des scientifiques, des philosophes, et les aidaient secrètement dans leurs travaux. L'ange se faisait passer pour un noble, et travaillait discrètement à donner des idées à des hommes de lettres, à financer des peintres, à insuffler de grandes idées à des gens qui, plus tard, pourraient changer leur société. Le travail devait être lent s'il voulait ne pas se faire remarquer, mais Aziraphale savait qu'il avait l'éternité devant lui. Enfin, tant qu'à faire, ce serait mieux que son travail porte ses fruits avant la fin des temps.

Il travaillait actuellement à rassembler des livres pour former une grande bibliothèque dans le centre de Rome : des écrits religieux, d'autres philosophiques, des textes de fiction, tout était bon tant qu'ils prônaient les valeurs angéliques. Ce n'était donc pas le genre d'endroit où il s'attendait à trouver un démon.

Aziraphale était en train de se promener au hasard entre les rayonnages, qui s'étendaient de plus en plus au fil des mois, en vérifiant régulièrement l'emplacement de certains des volumes, quand il ressentit une sensation déplaisante et étrangement familière. Il y avait un intrus dans les parages, assez près pour qu'il ressente fortement son aura. Et ce n'était pas un humain. Silencieusement, l'ange se glissa dans les allées en direction de la source de son malaise, effaçant graduellement sa présence, de manière à ce que les humains soient incapables de le remarquer même s'il se tenait juste sous leur nez. Il doutait que cela fasse effet avec une créature non-humaine, mais il ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

« Tient tient. J'aurais dû me douter que ccc'était toi qui était derrière çççça » fit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Il sursauta. Comment le démon avait-il fait pour se déplacer ? Il ressentait pourtant toujours sa présence quelque-part devant lui ! A moins que...

Non, c'était un leurre. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Si lui pouvait sentir la présence de l'intrus, l'autre pouvait aussi savoir qu'il était là, et deviner sa nature. La présence sombre quelque-part devant lui s'effaçait déjà, laissant la place à celle qui se trouvait dans son dos... et qu'il reconnu instantanément.

« C'est encore toi... » soupira-t-il en se retournant.

Un grand homme vêtu d'un costume noir de grande qualité, à la peau mat et aux cheveux noirs se tenait très droit, juste devant lui. Il aurait eu l'air d'un simple marchand, bien qu'étrangement sombre et charismatique, n'eut été pour ses yeux : ils étaient d'un jaune doré fendu d'une pupille verticale d'une noirceur effrayante, comme un abîme au fond de l'océan.

« Pourquoi est-ccce qu'on se dit la même chose à chaque fois qu'on se rencontre, mon ange ? » fit Rampa d'une voix douce. « A chaque fois, c'est ''oh, c'est toi'', comme si c'était sssssi étrange qu'on tombe l'un sûr l'autre. Suis-je vraiment le seul démon que tu ai jamais rencontré ? »

Aziraphale ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais tu es le seul démon qui ai l'air de s'intéresser particulièrement à mon cas. Cette fois-ci, c'est à ton tour de me suivre, on dirait ?

-Non, pas vraiment, sourit Rampa en réponse. Disons que je suis plus ou moins en... vacances, et que j'ai voulu aller voir ce qui se passait du côté de Rome. On ne sait jamais, des fois que ça me donne des idées... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur toi. Quoique... à la réflexion, j'aurais peut-être dû m'en douter. »

Aziraphale se remit à marcher parmi les étagères remplies de livres, bientôt suivi par le démon. Lorsqu'il avait reconnu son vieil ennemi, une idée avait germé dans son esprit... une idée en forme de rébellion, une idée qui n'était peut-être pas très bonne, mais qui pourrait marcher. Si un démon pouvait passer un marché avec quelqu'un, pourquoi un ange ne le pourrait-il pas ? Et puis... c'était pour la bonne cause, non ?

« Puisque tu es dans ma ville, je suppose qu'il serait poli que je t'invite à manger ou boire quelque-chose, non ? fit l'ange d'une voix enjouée.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine, répondit l'autre. Et puis... toi, tu bois ? Un ange ?

-Disons que... l'Italie produit de très bons vins. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si l'alcool m'affectait. Enfin, pas autant que les humains, en tout cas. »

Rampa fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quelque-chose clochait. Aziraphale n'était pas dans son état normal, lui d'habitude si froid et haineux envers les démons. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, d'un coup, à se montrer aussi amical envers lui, alors qu'il lui avait bien rappelé, lors de leur dernière entrevue, leur statut d'ennemis ? Bah, le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de le suivre. Il devrait juste rester sur ses gardes.

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque pour se rendre sur la grand-place de la ville, à quelques minutes de marche. Il faisait beau, et de nombreux badauds étaient dans les rues, à visiter les marchés. Aziraphale les conduisit vers une taverne dans une rue adjacente, un établissement qui ne semblait pas se distinguer des autres, mais que l'ange avait choisi pour sa tranquillité et la qualité de son service. A leur entrée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rampa, qui balaya rapidement la salle des yeux en souriant légèrement. Certaines personnes rougir et détournèrent prestement les yeux, incertains de l'origine de certaines des pensées qui leur étaient venues. Aziraphale soupira sans même se retourner vers son invité.

« Évite de faire des vagues, tu sera bien aimable » souffla-t-il.

Le démon ricana mais ne pipa mot.

« Bon, dis moi. Que fais-tu en Italie ? demanda Aziraphale une fois qu'ils furent tous deux installés. Je te vois mal en... ''vacances'', comme tu dis.

-J'ai peu de travail ces temps-ci, répondit le démon, j'en ai profité pour prendre un peu de bon temps. Nous sommes tellement nombreux, ils peuvent bien se passer de moi un moment.

-Dans le royaume du Pape ? Sérieusement ? J'aurais cru que les démons ne pouvaient pas approcher à moins de cent kilomètres du Vatican et de Rome. »

Rampa eut un petit sourire amusé teinté de mépris.

« Les démons de bas étage, oui. Mais la présence de hauts dignitaires de l'Église ne me gêne pas plus que ça. La preuve, j'arrive à me tenir à quelques mètres d'un ange.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu en a été un à une époque ? » répliqua Aziraphale.

Ils furent interrompus par un serveur qui posa sur leur table une large bouteille d'hypocras et deux verres. Rampa se retint de justesse de lui faire de l'œil (au serveur, pas à la bouteille).

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, chacun étant sur la réserve et tentant d'en dire le moins possible sur leurs activités respectives, tout en vidant progressivement la bouteille. Quand elle fût vide, Rampa en commanda une autre.

« Bon, mon ange, je ne suis pas dupe, dit-il au bout d'un moment, sifflant un peu plus que d'habitude. Je vois bien que tout çççça est une masssquarade. Pourquoi m'inviter ici, au lieu d'esssssayer de me taper dessssus comme tu le faisais avant ?

-Il vaut mieux frapper l'esprit que le corps. Tu n'as pas l'air de tenir très bien l'alcool, on dirait, mmmh ? » fit Aziraphale avec un petit sourire amusé.

Un léger hoquet lui répondit.

« Toi n-non plus, il me ssssemble... tu resssste sobre, d'habitude, répondit finalement Rampa.

-Je n'ai pas bu autant que toi, _mon cher._

-Je n'ssssuis pas.. ton cher.

-Et moi, je ne suis pas ton ange. Alors, on est quitte. »

Rampa sourit.

« Bon, d'ac-cord. Alors, pourquoi me faire boire ?

-Tu ne m'écouterais probablement pas, sinon.

-Vas-y. Je ssssuis toute ouïe. »

L'ange ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, et se resservit un verre de vin. Rampa le fixait d'une manière un peu trop vive pour quelqu'un de bourré.

« On s'évite depuis des siècles, fit l'ange, et pourtant on tombe toujours l'un sur l'autre. Trop souvent pour que ça soit un hasard. J'appellerais bien ça le destin, mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment cru. Alors... autant tirer parti des choses, et cesser d'être ennemis.

-Qui a dit qu'on était ennemis ? demanda Rampa.

-Eh bien... le Père, je suppose. Et le Malin. Ainsi que tous les anges et tous les démons. Notre nature même nous dit que nous sommes ennemis.

-Et pourtant, tu viens de me rappeler que j'ai moi ausssssi une part d'angélique. »

Aziraphale fixa Rampa dans les yeux, tentant de déchiffrer son expression – sans succès.

« J'ai rarement vu un démon sauver la vie de quelqu'un, dit-il, à plus forte raison un ange, et ce deux fois dans la même décennie. Un démon capable de ressentir de l'empathie ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais.

-Nous ne ssssommes pas foncièrement mauvais, répondit Rampa, nous le sommes devenu après notre Chute. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu proposssse ? Qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde du jour au lendemain ?

-Qu'on arrête de chercher à faire du mal à l'autre, ça serait déjà un bon début.

-Te rappelles-tu de fois où j'ai _réellement_ cherché à te faire du mal ?

-Eh bien... je disais surtout ça pour moi, en fait. »

Rampa ricana.

« Très drôle, grogna l'ange, faisant semblant de bouder. Bon, que dirais-tu... qu'on s'entraide ? »

/

Quelques heures et bouteilles d'alcool plus tard, Rampa se releva de sa chaise et héla un serveur. Aziraphale le regarda faire, avachi sur la table, l'air hagard.

« Je vais devoir payer moi-même, on dirait... soupira le démon.

-T'es pas... bourré ? demanda l'ange à mi-voix. T'as bu deux fois plus que moi... »

Nouveau soupir exaspéré.

« Tu croyais sssérieusement que j'allais tomber dans ton piège, essspèce de chérubin pathétique ? Cet alcool, je l'ai fait disparaître. Et à cccce que je vois, tu aurais du en faire autant. Tu ne tient pas aussssi bien l'alcool que tu te plaît à le dire...

-Je -hic !- je comprend pas, répondit Aziraphale. Si t'es pas... bourré... pourquoi t'as -hic!- accepté ? »

Rampa sourit et se retourna vers son nouveau compagnon de beuverie.

« Parccce que c'est amusant de changer les règles du jeu jussste sous le nez de nos patrons. Et puis, rappelle-toi : cette entraide est _réciproque_. »

Il versa quelques pièces d'or au serveur – le double du prix de leurs consommations, mais peu importait : tout l'argent aurait disparu le lendemain matin. Puis il tendit la main à Aziraphale pour l'aider à se relever. L'ange la prit avec reconnaissance.

« Et n'oublie pas : en tant qu' ''associés'', on n'est pas censés sssse taper dessus.

-Et si... les ordres viennent de là-haut ? »

Rampa réfléchit un instant.

« Bah, on avisera. »

Ils ressortirent tous deux de la taverne dans le fort soleil de l'après-midi, qui les ébloui après la pénombre fraîche du bâtiment. Aziraphale se redirigea vers la bibliothèque, où il avait établi ses quartiers, tandis que Rampa disparaissait dans la foule.

Peu après, en repensant à cet événement, l'ange se demanda pourquoi l'aura de son collègue lui avait parue différente de d'habitude. Il avait beau être ivre, ses capacités angéliques restaient sur-développées, et il n'avait pas ressenti le malaise que provoquait habituellement une présence démoniaque dans les parages. Au contraire, Rampa dégageait un sentiment de chaleur et d'amitié, qui lui rappelait une aura angélique. Comme s'il était en train de changer.

/

 _Review? :)  
Et encore désolée pour le retard. Je vais essayer de bosser. Je vais vraiment essayer. A bientôt j'espère!_


	8. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une annonce concernant l'avancement de cette fic.

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je poste de manière très irrégulière, alors qu'au début de la publication de cette fanfic il m'arrivait de poster plusieurs chapitres dans la même journée. Depuis un moment, j'explique que je suis un peu démotivé par l'écriture de cette histoire, et que seule la fin m'intéresse. Pour être franche, je ne m'amuse plus à écrire "Au delà des siècles", c'est plus pour moi une corvée qu'un plaisir. Il existe déjà des tas de fanfictions sur ce pairing, et la mienne ne se distingue pas vraiment du lot et n'a pas un scénario particulièrement travaillé ou originale.

Je compte donc abandonner l'écriture de cette fanfic, car je préfère ne rien écrire plutôt que de me forcer à fournir un travail qui sera de qualité mé est possible que je reprenne un jour ce projet, j'ai toujours le plan de la fic et je sais où je comptais aller avec cette histoire, mais c'est peu probable.

Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui ont suivit l'histoire jusque là, et je m'excuse pour cet abandon. Peut-être à la prochaine dans d'autres fanfics.

Zoyou.


End file.
